


Il narciso e il melograno

by Isabelle_Dusang



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Introspection, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Dusang/pseuds/Isabelle_Dusang
Summary: Dal testo:"Persefone non si ritrasse: era confusa, sentiva il cuore accelerare inspiegabilmente, ma non cercò in alcun modo di sottrarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò all'indietro la testa, offrendogli la bocca.[...]La luminosa dea della primavera gli aveva scatenato nel cuore e nel corpo sensazioni che non aveva mai creduto di riuscire a provare, un sentimento talmente profondo da confondergli la mente e sconvolgergli i sensi [...] Ade sapeva che non si sarebbe accontentato di averla una volta sola: era dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista che la desiderava, l'aveva desiderata ogni notte e ogni giorno, e avrebbe continuato a desiderarla sempre."La mia prima storia. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate. :-)





	Il narciso e il melograno

Persefone contemplava il proprio riflesso nella grande specchiera d'argento della sua toeletta.

Aveva da poco congedato le ninfe che le facevano da ancelle, che come ogni sera si erano radunate per aiutarla a prepararsi per la notte: pur accogliendo la sua richiesta con una certa sorpresa, non avevano fatto domande e l'avevano lasciata con un inchino. Non erano giocose e chiacchierine come quelle della superficie, le ninfe dell'Oltretomba, ma erano comunque molto gentili, sorridenti e premurose e si preoccupavano di non farle mancare nulla nei radi momenti in cui era sola. Amavano occuparsi della loro regina: quella mattina le avevano raccolto i capelli dietro la testa in cerchi plurimi di trecce legati gentilmente con nastri dorati, tra cui lei aveva infilato asfodeli freschi e il narciso; qualche ciocca lasciata fuori dall'acconciatura le incorniciava l'ovale del viso con eleganza.

Persefone scrutò non senza qualche incertezza l'immagine che lo specchio le restituiva, faticando a credere che la giovane donna che la guardava oltre l'argento fosse lei. Era bella. Molto bella. L'alta acconciatura le donava e il peplo di finissimo lino bianco doppiato dal velo di bisso le fasciava il corpo con grazia, evidenziandone le curve e lasciandole un piccolo scollo sul seno. Pur non essendo una scollatura provocante, sua madre di certo non avrebbe approvato, se l'avesse vista: non le aveva mai permesso di indossare vesti scollate o comunque che le lasciassero troppa pelle in mostra; in realtà non le aveva mai permesso nemmeno di indossare abiti che fossero veramente da adulta, prediligendo per lei vesti semplicissime e sciolte come quelle da bambine.

Sospirò, sfiorando con le dita la liscia superficie di marmo nero della toeletta: non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui si era sentita così affascinante e seducente. Non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi il perché, ma aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che Demetra, pur amandola sopra ogni altra cosa, cercasse di fermare lo scorrere del tempo su di lei, quasi sperasse di farla restare una bambina. Di certo, non era come una bambina che la vedeva Ade.

Ade.

Persefone chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante pensando a lui e a quante cose erano cambiate rispetto al giorno in cui l'aveva rapita e sposata. Gettò uno sguardo all'imponente talamo che troneggiava nella stanza, nero come ogni cosa laggiù negli Inferi, dalle alte colonne d'ebano e circondato da fitti veli scuri, nel quale dormivano assieme sin da quando erano sposi. Quante volte si era sdraiata al suo fianco a debita distanza con l'angoscia che di lì a poco l'avrebbe assalita...quante volte nel buio delle coltri aveva trattenuto il respiro soffocata dall'inquietudine, incapace di addormentarsi, certa che prima o poi lui avrebbe finito per prendersi con la forza quello che un qualsiasi altro dio non considerava altro che un mero diritto coniugale...

Invece non era mai accaduto niente di quello che Persefone si era aspettata. Nulla di tutto ciò che aveva temuto e immaginato con terrore sin dal momento in cui la terra si era chiusa sopra di lei finché Ade la trascinava piangente e tremante stretta a sé nelle tenebre dell'Erebo per condurla nel suo regno si era verificato. Alla giovane dea, nonostante la paura, la disperazione, la rabbia iniziali, non ci era voluto molto per capire che il dio degli Inferi non l'aveva condotta lì per renderla sua schiava o prigioniera, e che nemmeno la considerava un'ospite: no, lui voleva una sposa e una regina. E tale l'aveva resa, l'aveva investita di un titolo, le aveva conferito potere. Tutto nel palazzo e nel regno le apparteneva e le era soggetto.

Persefone era rimasta sconvolta e destabilizzata dal fatto che sin da quando lei aveva messo piede nella sua dimora Ade si era rivelato assai diverso da come ne aveva sempre sentito parlare dagli altri dei e da come lo dipingevano i mortali, ma soprattutto dal modo in cui si era posto con lei rispetto a chiunque altro: solitamente serio, freddo, inamovibile; solitamente altero e di poche parole; solitamente avvezzo a guardare dall'alto in basso, sia pure non con cattiveria o superbia, chiunque gli parlasse, il suo orgoglio, il suo essere algido e così duramente distaccato da apparire pressoché indifferente a quanto gli accadeva intorno, davanti a lei si dissolvevano, come se la sua sola presenza bastasse a farli svanire. Non c'era stato giorno in cui non le avesse mostrato la stessa devozione che avrebbe avuto un qualsiasi mortale: non importava cosa lei facesse o dicesse, il re dell'Oltretomba era sempre pronto a soddisfare qualunque sua richiesta, ed era compiacente e cortese...persino la servitù e gli abitanti nel palazzo avevano notato con crescente curiosità la metamorfosi del loro oscuro sovrano.

Ma c'era di più. La fanciulla col tempo si era resa conto che l'aura di ghiaccio che lo circondava e che tanto incuteva timore in realtà celava qualcos'altro. Perché, benché il regno che governava fosse immenso, ben più grande di quello di Zeus; benché nuove anime si aggiungessero giornalmente a quelle che già popolavano l'Oltretomba; benché fosse circondato da sudditi e servitori devoti e fedeli, Ade era del tutto solo. Quando non era con lei, trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo a svolgere i suoi doveri, nella Sala del Trono o chiuso nel suo studio; non parlava mai con nessuno se non per lo stretto necessario, non lasciava mai il regno, non si concedeva mai una distrazione o uno svago...e neppure ricercava la compagnia femminile, o almeno così era stato finché non l'aveva sposata. Persefone sapeva dai racconti delle ninfe avernali che prima di lei Ade aveva avuto pochissime compagne, ma nessuna di loro era stata chiamata sposa e regina, com'era invece toccato a lei stessa; e dopo la scomparsa della sua ultima amante aveva sempre rifuggito l'altro sesso, rassegnato al fatto di essere destinato a trascorrere l'immortalità senza alcuno al proprio fianco. Lui più di chiunque altro, perché nemmeno poteva avere figli: nel momento stesso in cui era diventato signore e padrone del sottosuolo e del regno degli Inferi il Fato l'aveva privato della possibilità di generare la vita.

E così, perennemente assorbito dal suo ruolo e dai suoi compiti, detestato dai mortali ed emarginato dagli Olimpi che ne temevano e invidiavano l'immenso potere, il Signore dell'Oltretomba viveva nella più completa solitudine, rispettato ed evitato da tutti, ombroso, cupo e mesto come il suo stesso regno. Dacché lo conosceva Persefone non l'aveva mai visto felice, né che lasciasse trasparire le proprie emozioni con alcuno. I suoi occhi erano sempre velati da un'ombra di tristezza che soltanto quand'era in sua compagnia sembrava dissolversi un poco: i rari sorrisi che gli vedeva comparire sul volto erano destinati a lei e lei sola. Sembrava che nulla potesse alleviare il peso schiacciante dell'infelicità e la serietà che lo incupivano...nulla tranne lei, Persefone, la sua "bellissima regina", come la chiamava sempre con un misto di dolcezza e malinconia. La giovane dea non aveva mai creduto di poter affezionarsi all'uomo a causa del quale la sua vita era bruscamente cambiata, al suo rapitore...ma lui le aveva detto che l'amava e sin dal giorno del loro matrimonio non aveva mai cessato di ripeterglielo. L'amava: questo, di tutto, era stata la cosa che l'aveva stupita e sconcertata di più, anche se il suo stesso atteggiamento non faceva che confermarglielo giorno dopo giorno.

Scosse la testa, confusa, quasi a voler rimettere in ordine i propri pensieri, e fece scorrere lentamente lo sguardo dal proprio riflesso alla cornice della specchiera, nei cui intarsi erano incastonati diamanti e spectroliti: lanciavano tutt'intorno bagliori multicolori alla luce delle lampade ad olio, che illuminavano la camera reale pendendo alte dal soffitto e bruciando incessantemente, senza mai consumarsi. Era un bene, pensò Persefone fissandole, perché se non altro costituivano una fonte di luce costante. Non era semplice rischiarare un ambiente buio, cupo e nero, e l'intero palazzo era nero: decine e decine di sale e stanze d'ossidiana, pavimenti, colonne e scalinate di marmo nero, persino l'enorme camera da letto...il tutto illuminato da fuochi fatui perenni o dalle fiamme delle torce di Ecate, riflessi dalle numerose incrostazioni di diamanti o dalle lamine d'oro che rivestivano porte e finestre. Eppure, quel posto che inizialmente le era parso spaventoso e ostile le si era presto rivelato sicuro, accogliente...proprio come il suo matrimonio. Certo, non era come sulla terra, in superficie...ma a modo suo col tempo l'aveva fatta sentire a casa. O forse era per le continue attenzioni che il suo tanto innamorato quanto triste sposo le riservava? Per come le baciava la mano quando la salutava o le accarezzava il viso ogni sera nel loro letto prima di addormentarsi, senza mai alcuna pretesa in cambio che non fosse la sua presenza?

Non riuscendo a darsi una risposta, la fanciulla tornò a concentrarsi sulla complessa acconciatura in cui le ancelle le avevano intrecciato i capelli: biondi come le spighe che faceva crescere sua madre quando si riempivano di grano maturo, luminosi e dai riflessi dorati come i raggi del sole, erano stati la prima causa dell'attrazione del dio dei defunti per lei. Persefone sfilò con delicatezza gli asfodeli, che depose nel vaso sul ripiano della specchiera, e il narciso bianco, bello, vivo e profumato come il fatidico giorno il cui l'aveva colto. Nonostante qualsiasi cosa varcasse la soglia dell'Oltretomba fosse destinata a seccare o morire, nulla rischiava quella sorte nelle mani della dea della primavera, e i fiori che lei aveva raccolto pochi istanti prima che la terra si squarciasse e Ade ne emergesse per rapirla erano ancora bellissimi, freschi, pieni di colore e profumo benché ormai fosse passato più di un anno: Persefone se ne adornava i capelli tutti i giorni, non riuscendo ancora a decidersi a portare il diadema che Ade le aveva donato quale attributo della sua regalità e che stava sempre posto su un cuscino di seta nera, accanto al vaso di asfodeli. Poi iniziò a snodare uno ad uno i nastri fra le trecce, di un colore così simile alle chiome da confondersi tra esse. I capelli le fluirono in onde dorate sulle spalle e lungo la schiena, un ciuffo ribelle le cadde sul viso: lo scostò con l'eleganza che la contraddistingueva, con la stessa grazia che tanto aveva colpito lui la prima volta che l'aveva vista.

Mentre era intenta a spazzolarli, gli occhi le caddero di nuovo sul diadema: Ade l'aveva fatto forgiare appositamente per lei in purissimo oro, nel quale erano stati incastonati minuscoli diamanti, smeraldi e rubini che disegnavano motivi eleganti sulla superficie. Soffermò lo sguardo sui rubini, piccoli e lucenti come i sei chicchi di melograno che aveva mangiato poco tempo prima e che erano stati l'ago della bilancia quando Zeus, a fronte delle pretese di Demetra, aveva stabilito che lei trascorresse sei mesi l'anno con la madre e gli altri sei col marito. Nel momento in cui li aveva mangiati non immaginava le conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate, ma ora nel profondo del cuore provava un inspiegabile sentimento di gioia per avere con essi spezzato il lungo digiuno che aveva portato avanti sin dalla sua discesa negli Inferi. Con ogni probabilità, se non li avesse accettati quando Ade glieli aveva offerti le cose sarebbero andate diversamente...per un attimo si sentì in colpa per non provare troppi rimorsi nei confronti di sua madre, che era stata così in pena per lei dal giorno della sua scomparsa, ma la prospettiva di passare metà dell'anno accanto a un uomo che, pur avendola rapita, la adorava, l'aveva incoronata sua regina e la copriva di premure non era poi così tragica. Un uomo che non la considerava una bambina, ma quello che ormai era: una donna, giovane, bella e desiderabile. E che era stato pronto a tutto pur di non perderla, che l'amava e...

"Persefone."

La fanciulla sentì il cuore saltare un battito nell'udire la sua voce, la spazzola a mezz'aria. Lo vide riflesso nello specchio, vestito di nero come di consueto, alto, pallido, regale.

"Mia signora. Ho bussato, ma non hai risposto." disse con gentilezza.

Persefone posò la spazzola sul ripiano, si voltò lentamente.

Il suo aspetto era quello di un uomo adulto, dal profilo nobile, ma la prestanza, il vigore della sua corporatura non lasciavano trasparire nulla che non appartenesse a un giovane; aveva fronte ampia, naso dritto e severo, zigomi netti, guance lisce e un accenno di barba scura e curata gli copriva la linea del mento: i lunghi capelli neri, lisci e lucenti, trattenuti dietro la testa in un'alta coda di cavallo, gli scendevano sino ai fianchi.

La osservava come sempre con un misto di ammirazione e dolcezza, il consueto velo di malinconia sul volto, che tuttavia non riusciva ad offuscare il sorriso che le stava rivolgendo.

"Perdonami, non ti avevo sentito." Persefone ricambiò il sorriso, passandosi nervosamente le dita tra i capelli e tornò a pettinarsi, dandogli le spalle. Da qualche tempo, per una ragione che non era in grado di comprendere, il fatto che lui la guardasse e le sorridesse la metteva in soggezione...si sforzava di sostenerne lo sguardo, ma ogni volta si trovava costretta a voltarsi per non lasciargli intendere di essere sul punto di arrossire.

Ade chiuse la porta dietro di sé continuando a guardarla, incapace di staccare gli occhi da lei: ammirò, incantato, i lunghi capelli biondi percorsi dalla spazzola, così serici e luminosi da sembrare d’oro zecchino, il peplo che avvolgeva sensualmente la sua figura, la sua carnagione di pesca. Quante volte aveva immaginato di denudarle lentamente la schiena e baciarle le spalle...quanto avrebbe desiderato stringere di nuovo fra le braccia quel corpo delicato, che sognava incessantemente dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista e che si era sempre limitato a contemplare durante la notte, mentre lei dormiva accanto a lui...quanto avrebbe voluto godere anche solo per pochi istanti della sua bocca, quella bocca a cuore dalle labbra piene e rosate che lo faceva impazzire e lo disarmava ogni volta che lei gli sorrideva...

"Persefone."

La giovane dea si voltò di nuovo, e quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono rimasero intrecciati. Il cuore le batteva nel petto come un uccellino prigioniero mentre lui si avvicinava.

"Che cosa mi prende?" pensò, agitata. Per un attimo le venne in mente sua madre, a cos'avrebbe potuto pensare, ma si sorprese a scoprire che non gliene importava nulla, anzi quel pensiero le diede quasi fastidio. Demetra era sempre stata contraria alla possibilità che lei frequentasse o conoscesse anche solo per sbaglio un uomo, figurarsi a farla sposare. Sua madre non amava gli uomini, Persefone lo sapeva: evitava di parlarne e le rare volte in cui si toccava l'argomento cercava sempre di sviare il discorso; e soprattutto non permetteva per nessuna ragione al mondo che qualcuno osasse avvicinarsi a lei. Era per quello che l'aveva confinata in Sicilia circondata dalle Oceanidi, che l'accompagnavano ovunque andasse, e impedendole qualsiasi altro rapporto all'infuori di esse. Persefone l'amava, naturalmente, e amava la compagnia delle ninfe; solo, trovava che talvolta il senso di protezione nei suoi confronti fosse eccessivo. Lei non era una bambina. Non più. Non era forse per questo che quel giorno, sulla pianura di Enna, si era allontanata dalle compagne, mentre giocavano e facevano il bagno nel lago? Non era forse per godersi pochi attimi di completa libertà che aveva deciso di andare a cogliere fiori sul limitare del bosco, lontana dalle grida gioiose di Ciane e delle altre ninfe? Non era stato forse quel narciso, più bello di tutti gli altri fiori, a guidarla da _lui_?

Le riflessioni sulle innumerevoli raccomandazioni di sua madre e tutti i suoi discorsi sulla purezza e la castità, già ampiamente messe a dura prova durante i mesi precedenti, si offuscarono come la nebbia al sole del mattino nel momento in cui Ade allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso.

"Sei bellissima."

Quasi senza rendersene conto la fanciulla rise timidamente, abbassando gli occhi. Come faceva, quel dio malinconico e capace di azioni tanto severe, eppure profondamente innamorato, a farla sentire così strana?

"Adulatore." Scherzò, scoccandogli un'occhiata da sotto le lunghe e nerissime ciglia.

"Non dire così." il dio si chinò per prenderle la mano e depose un bacio sul dorso "Il Signore degli Inferi non mente mai, mia regina."

"È per questo che non perdi mai un'occasione per elogiarmi?"

Ade sollevò elegantemente un sopracciglio assumendo un'espressione quasi divertita del tutto insolita e nondimeno piacevole sul suo volto.

"A un marito serve un'occasione per venerare la propria sposa?" replicò. La sua voce era calda, con una sfumatura seducente che Persefone non gli aveva mai sentito e che la fece palpitare.

Si alzò, senza smettere di guardarlo: era davvero alto, la superava di tutta la testa, e i suoi occhi erano profondi, scuri come l'ossidiana di cui era costruito il palazzo ma del tutto privi del suo gelo; soffermò lo sguardo sulla mascella virile e poi sull'attaccatura dei capelli corvini che gli formava una V sulla fronte. Quando le sfiorò la guancia ebbe l'impressione che l'ombra di malinconia che gli velava il volto fosse scomparsa.

"Ade, io..." mormorò, ma lui chinò lentamente il capo verso di lei sollevandole il mento con un dito.

"Ssssst..."

I loro volti erano talmente vicini che poteva contare le sue ciglia.

Persefone non si ritrasse: era confusa, sentiva il cuore accelerare inspiegabilmente, ma non cercò in alcun modo di sottrarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò all'indietro la testa, offrendogli la bocca. La sua corta barba le pizzicò la pelle.

Sopraffatto dall'emozione, Ade le posò le mani sulle spalle mentre le loro labbra si schiudevano, le une contro le altre...la avvolse tra le braccia e la strinse a sé.

Persefone ebbe subito la sensazione d'immergersi in un bagno di vapore, l'aveva ogni volta che lui l'abbracciava: laggiù nell'Oltretomba e in tutto il palazzo faceva sempre freddo, ma il corpo del dio era piacevolmente caldo, come l'aria profumata dei Campi Elisi. Crogiolandosi in quell'abbraccio, poggiò le mani contro il suo petto stringendo i lembi della tunica scura orlata d'argento, e un aroma di resina bruciata misto a incenso e terra bagnata di pioggia le riempì il naso...era un profumo che la inebriava.

Senza staccare la bocca dalla sua, Ade le passò le dita tra i capelli e fece scorrere lento le mani lungo la sua schiena e i fianchi, i battiti del cuore che acceleravano violentemente nell'avvertire il seno di lei premere contro il petto...sfiorò la sua pelle liscia e vellutata, percepì la sinuosità di ogni curva attraverso la stoffa leggera. La strinse un po' più forte mentre lei gli accarezzava a sua volta la guancia e la barba, e nella dolcezza di quel bacio si sentì bruciare. I suoi palmi scesero ancora, scivolando sui lombi e poi i glutei...la fanciulla trasalì nell'avvertire un'improvvisa e inaspettata vampata di calore all'inguine.

Per un attimo Ade temette di essersi spinto troppo oltre, ben sapendo che Persefone non aveva mai giaciuto con un uomo. Ma lei non diede segno di voler allontanarsi, anzi aumentò la stretta sulla stoffa della sua veste. Avvolta tra le braccia del suo sposo, la giovane dea sentì il suo cuore martellare forte accanto al proprio, il suo corpo irrigidirsi e pulsare...e all'improvviso la sua lingua le lambì le labbra. Esitò, solo per un attimo, prima di accoglierlo con un gemito. Non era la prima volta che Ade la baciava, ma era la prima volta che la baciava _così_ : si sentì strana, accesa di una sensazione nuova, mai provata precedentemente...era come se un fuoco le bruciasse dentro propagandosi in tutto il corpo e incendiandole il basso ventre, mentre molteplici brividi le correvano giù per la schiena. Persefone non sapeva cosa fosse, non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo di quella reazione: sapeva solo che non voleva che smettesse. Era qualcosa di sconvolgente e meraviglioso, di dolce ed eccitante, di profondo e sensuale... Per un istante che le sembrò un'eternità non esistette più nulla: c'era solo lui, c'erano la sua bocca, il suo profumo, il calore del suo corpo che la avvolgeva, le sue braccia che la stringevano sempre di più fino a sollevarla da terra. Si aggrappò per non cadere, pur sapendo che non ce n'era bisogno: non era riuscita a sfuggirgli nemmeno durante gli istanti frenetici del rapimento, quando aveva scalciato dibattendosi furiosamente; di sicuro non l'avrebbe fatta cadere adesso.

E infatti non lo fece. Ade non ebbe idea per quanto tempo rimase tenendola così a mezz'aria, avvinta tra le sue braccia, la bocca fissa sulla quella di lei, il sapore di primavera che lo invadeva facendogli battere il cuore in maniera incontrollata. Assai lentamente, incapace di rinunciare a stringerla a sé quasi temesse che potesse scappargli via, la rimise giù e la guardò: aveva le guance arrossate, il respiro corto, le mani ancora appoggiate alle sue spalle. Lo guardava come non l'aveva mai guardato prima d'ora...era uno sguardo ben diverso da quello impaurito e ostile che gli aveva rivolto nei primi tempi trascorsi insieme: negli occhi di smeraldo di Persefone adesso non c'erano né paura, né disperazione, né astio. C'era _qualcos'altro_ che non c'era mai stato prima, e Ade se ne accorse subito, avvertendo il desiderio farsi più intenso e ardente che mai. Senza sforzo la prese in braccio. Subito Persefone si strinse a lui, posando il capo sulla sua spalla, e si lasciò trasportare fino al talamo nuziale. Si sentì stranamente e insolitamente bene, persino al sicuro, come non si era mai sentita...era una sensazione nuova, del tutto diversa da quella che aveva provato durante il rapimento: il vigore con cui la teneva fra le braccia era identico ma dolce, totalmente privo della violenza di quegli istanti. La adagiò con delicatezza sul letto e si protese verso di lei.

"Sei bellissima..." ripeté, perso nei suoi occhi, scostandole dal viso una ciocca di capelli biondi.

Anche Persefone pensò che fosse bellissimo, mentre gli restituiva lo sguardo. Si chiese come avesse fatto per tutto quel tempo a ignorare quanto fosse bello, ma non lo disse: l'emozione dentro di sé era talmente forte da bloccarle le parole in gola. Si limitò a sorridergli arrossendo appena. Gli occhi di lui erano lucidi, oscurità che celava un insospettabile calore e la implorava di lasciarsi baciare, toccare, amare. All'improvviso qualcosa la scosse dentro, sentì il cuore pulsare furiosamente e si rese conto di volerlo. Lo voleva. Lo voleva quanto lui voleva lei.

Questa volta fu lei a baciarlo: si alzò di scatto, dovendo fare un saltello perché la base del letto era molto alta, e gli passò le braccia attorno al collo. Le labbra di lui erano già sulle sue, più ardenti che mai, assetate d'amore e passione.

Ade le cinse rapido i fianchi e prese ad armeggiare con la cintura del peplo; il tremito delle sue dita tradiva la sua agitazione al pensiero che tutta la bellezza celata dal tessuto, che lui aveva mille e mille volte sognato e bramato, stava finalmente per rivelarglisi. Sciolse i nodi, sganciò le fibule d'oro che fermavano le spalline, lasciò scorrere la stoffa sottile lungo il suo corpo: la veste le scivolò giù con leggerezza, ammucchiandosi attorno alle sue caviglie, e per qualche secondo Persefone rimase immobile, nuda per la prima volta di fronte a lui. Il freddo della stanza la fece rabbrividire. D'istinto, strinse pudicamente le gambe l'una contro l'altra, si portò le braccia al seno e abbassò lo sguardo, in profondo imbarazzo, sentendosi avvampare. Ade la sollevò di nuovo tra le braccia e di nuovo la depose con dolcezza sul talamo. Le sfiorò le labbra con l'indice, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere che era arrossita.

"Aspettami." disse piano, sganciandosi la fibula che gli tratteneva la clamide nera sulla spalla.

Lentamente, tremando, ma ora non per il freddo, la fanciulla arretrò fino ai guanciali, gli occhi scuri di lui che la rimiravano imperterriti, mentre si spogliava: la tunica cadde a terra scoprendo il fisico statuario e longilineo, le spalle ampie, il petto scolpito, la muscolatura definita e armonica della schiena e delle braccia. Si passò una mano sul volto, scosse all'indietro la lunga coda di capelli neri. Rendendosi conto improvvisamente che lo stava fissando con aria trasognata, Persefone si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo e si sdraiò, il cuore che minacciava di sfondarle il petto.

All'improvviso ebbe paura. Le tornarono in mente le ammonizioni di sua madre e il suo disprezzo per il genere maschile, le prediche di Atena sulla verginità, da conservare come la più pura e sacra delle virtù, i racconti di Artemide sulle punizioni che infliggeva senza pietà a coloro che osavano violare le fanciulle...il bocciolo dell'innocenza era ancora serrato, protetto: era davvero pronta a lasciarlo schiudere e fiorire, come quel narciso che aveva segnato il suo destino nel momento in cui l'aveva colto?

Eppure non riusciva a frenare un altro pensiero, ben più forte, di quando Ade le aveva detto che l'amava, l'amava da impazzire, e che se solo ne avesse avuta la possibilità si sarebbe ucciso senza esitazione perché l'immortalità gli era insopportabile all'idea di non poter condividere la sua vita con lei. Ripensò al modo in cui lui la guardava sin dal giorno del rapimento, a come la baciava, al tocco gentile delle sue dita... Perché si sentiva infiammare così quando le parlava o anche solo quando pensava a lui? Perché il cuore le balzava in gola ogni volta che lui le prendeva la mano o le sfiorava il viso? E perché non riusciva a rinunciare a quei suoi sguardi, alle sue carezze...ai suoi baci? Non aveva rinunciato neppure a quei chicchi di melograno, quando lui glieli aveva offerti. Faticava ad ammetterlo, ma li aveva accettati consapevolmente: non riusciva, non poteva rinunciare a lui. E nonostante la paura e l'inesperienza ora scopriva di non _volere_ rinunciare a lui, di voler essere per sempre la sua sposa e la sua regina.

Ade si arrampicò sul letto e non appena le fu accanto schioccò le dita: le nere cortine di velo del talamo si chiusero istantaneamente. Erano loro due soli, tra cuscini e lenzuola di lino ricamati, nella penombra. Oltre i veli scuri, le fiammelle delle lampade che illuminavano a fatica l'alcova tremolavano, lanciando appena qualche bagliore sul corpo nudo e atletico del dio: la luce calda e flebile e il suo contrasto con l'ombra enfatizzavano sensualmente ogni suo tratto, ognuno dei suoi muscoli. Si sorprese a domandarsi come facesse Afrodite a preferire il fisico nerboruto e abbronzato del suo storico amante, il bellicoso Ares, tanto bello quanto violento...o a quanto fosse diverso Zeus, che pareva sprigionare forza dalla sola possente presenza. Ade era decisamente più asciutto, ma anche più elegante, dai lineamenti più raffinati e il pallore gli conferiva regalità.

Persefone incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo, fisso e penetrante. In imbarazzo, fece per nascondersi il seno con le braccia ma lui gliele scostò lentamente. Sentì i capezzoli indurirsi, non riuscì a capire se a causa dello spostamento d'aria o per il modo in cui lui la guardava...arrossì di nuovo, maggiormente.

Ade la contemplò trattenendo il respiro, intenzionato ad ammirare ogni minimo, perfetto dettaglio di quel corpo di dea e giovane donna finemente cesellato, ogni linea che i suoi capelli color dell'oro tracciavano sui cuscini. Non aveva le forme di sua madre Demetra o di Era, come neppure quelle procaci di Afrodite e di certo non quelle della Guerriera e della Cacciatrice, asciutte e muscolose...eppure, nel guardarla, gli sembrava più bella di tutte loro insieme: persino la dea dell'amore, così seducente e desiderabile, gli appariva insignificante al confronto con Persefone. Era snella, sinuosa, aggraziata: aveva ventre piatto, vita sottile, seno eburneo e delicato, pelle levigata, gambe lunghe e tornite. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, intravvide i palpiti del cuore, tanto batteva forte; dalle labbra socchiuse sfuggivano sospiri leggeri, intrisi di emozione.

Anche lui sentiva l'emozione, impetuosa e travolgente: lo incendiava scorrendogli nelle vene, gli faceva bollire l'icore. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile, nemmeno per Leuce e Menta, le due ninfe di cui si era invaghito anni addietro. Con Leuce aveva condiviso il letto numerose volte, prima della sua morte, e ora lei riposava nei Campi Elisi, mutata in un maestoso pioppo bianco. Menta invece non aveva voluto concedersi a lui. Prima aveva civettato, titillandolo, ma poi l'aveva rifiutato: non avrebbe avuto né il sesso né, tantomeno, l'amore da lei, gli aveva detto con un sorrisino canzonatorio. In un certo senso poteva capirla: quale fanciulla avrebbe mai accettato di concedersi al re dell'Oltretomba? Chi mai avrebbe voluto seguirlo nel suo oscuro regno? Leuce, per timore o per ingenuità, l'aveva fatto ma non essendo immortale come una dea, senza più la luce del sole aveva finito col consumarsi, anche a causa della tristezza che avvolgeva quei luoghi. Menta non aveva voluto seguire la stessa sorte, Ade ne era consapevole: adesso, a distanza d'anni, ammetteva a se stesso d'aver agito per ripicca. Ma allora la delusione e lo scottamento, la rabbia per il fatto che una semplice ninfa avesse osato sdegnarlo così (lui, un dio! Di più, uno degli Olimpi, nonché dei più potenti!) avevano avuto la meglio e Menta aveva pagato la propria altezzosità trasformandosi in erba profumata, fredda come lo era stata con lui. Per entrambe, comunque, Ade non aveva provato niente più dell'appetito sessuale, un'attrazione fugace e momentanea che, per quanto forte, non richiedeva altro che un veloce appagamento.

Con Persefone era tutto diverso: la luminosa dea della primavera gli aveva scatenato nel cuore e nel corpo sensazioni che non aveva mai creduto di riuscire a provare, un sentimento talmente profondo da confondergli la mente e sconvolgergli i sensi...e che adesso, nel contemplarla mentre giaceva morbidamente sensuale davanti a lui, sentiva più vivo e intenso che mai, bruciante come fuoco. Sapeva che non si sarebbe accontentato di averla una volta sola: era dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista che la desiderava, l'aveva desiderata ogni notte e ogni giorno, e avrebbe continuato a desiderarla sempre.

Stese le lunghe dita per accarezzarle le gambe e con lentezza estrema, quasi volesse saggiare la sericatezza della sua pelle, le fece scivolare lungo le cosce e i fianchi snelli, le affondò nell'incavo della vita: la sua carne era quella soda e flessuosa di una fanciulla divenuta donna da poco. Persefone tremò appena ma rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso su di lui, il respiro sempre più corto e leggero. Il dio si chinò, depose un bacio vicino all'ombelico inspirando a pieni polmoni il profumo della sua pelle: sapeva di fiori, di sole, di miele selvatico...rabbrividendo di piacere chiuse gli occhi e la baciò ancora e ancora, percorse tutto il ventre con le labbra. La giovane dea cercò senza successo di ignorare i palpiti del proprio cuore, così forti da farle quasi male, mentre lui le separava le cosce accarezzandone l'interno liscio e morbido...ma Ade rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo alla sua bocca e le sfiorò con dolcezza la guancia.

"Non avere paura." sussurrò.

Allora Persefone notò qualcosa di diverso. Non c'era traccia di malinconia o di ombre di tristezza sul suo volto: vide solo un uomo, un dio affascinante, bello, innamorato...immensamente, follemente innamorato, e nei suoi occhi vide ardere la passione e il desiderio a lungo repressi, a lungo rimasti inappagati. Sentì la paura sciogliersi come neve al sole, ogni resistenza sgretolarsi benché l'agitazione la scuotesse.

Ade si allungò sopra di lei, scivolò tra le sue cosce: il calore della sua carne, di quel corpo esile e leggiadro che fremeva sotto il proprio lo eccitò con prepotenza e una scarica di piacere gli attraversò repentina la schiena. Trasse un paio di respiri profondi per calmarsi. Lentamente si chinò sul petto delicato e palpitante, vi posò contro l'orecchio e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il battito del cuore: gli sfuggì un sorriso nel constatare quanto fosse frenetico.

Persefone sospirò, la trepidazione che le scorreva in ogni fibra e la bruciava: nulla avrebbe potuto essere più dolce e implacabile, mentre il dio solcava il suo corpo e si specchiava nei suoi occhi, ossidiana riflessa negli smeraldi; lui, potente Signore degli Inferi e primogenito dei Cronidi, temuto dagli uomini come nessun altro dio al punto da non essere chiamato neppure direttamente per nome, ora le appariva indifeso, addirittura debole sotto il peso di quella passione che lo dominava e non poteva né voleva in alcun modo reprimere...non riuscì a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui l'avesse visto così. Avvertì il suo respiro come soffi di tiepida brezza quando Ade desiderò ancora la sua bocca e le mordicchiò dolcemente il labbro inferiore, e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, che gli ricadevano da un lato del viso.

"Persefone..."

Il dio appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lei; si riempì le mani dei suoi seni, le dita indugiarono bramose sui capezzoli rosei, provocandole all'istante un brivido di sconosciuto piacere...e lentamente scivolarono in basso oltre l'ombelico, sempre più giù, tra le cosce, audaci e intense sulla sua carne mentre estinguevano a poco a poco l'ultimo barlume di ingenuità che le restava...

La giovane dea trasalì arrossendo furiosamente; voltò il viso, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo di lui che pareva voler scolpire nella mente ogni sua espressione, ma quelle carezze tanto passionali quanto tenere la eccitavano senza darle tregua: una sensazione irresistibile, ancor più forte di quella che l'aveva colta durante il bacio, le pervadeva le membra solleticando deliziosamente qualcosa dentro di lei...strinse tra le dita un lembo del lenzuolo divorata dal calore, il basso ventre che pulsava. L'innocenza ormai era lontana; il bocciolo fremeva, impaziente di schiudersi: era pronta a fiorire.

Ade le passò un braccio dietro la schiena per accarezzarla; le sue labbra la raggiunsero di nuovo, umide e calde, Persefone le sentì dappertutto: sulla fronte, la tempia, la guancia, la bocca...le sentì percorrere il collo e la clavicola e poi baciarle il seno, a lungo e con insistenza lambendo languorosamente i capezzoli induriti: gemette e sollevò di poco le anche, il godimento che le saettava in corpo nell'avvertire la pressione del desiderio di lui tra le gambe, i suoi addominali tesi contro il ventre, la sua lingua affondarle di nuovo nella bocca danzando frenetica e voluttuosa con la propria.

L'eccitazione lo travolse ancora, si manifestò con tutto il rigoglio possibile. Alla smania irrefrenabile di averla si sommò il timore di farle male e la guardò col fiato corto, splendida, più bella che mai nuda e calda sotto di lui; le guance infiammate, il seno che pareva fremere, i capezzoli simili a boccioli di rosa, gli occhi languidi che gli rivolgevano uno sguardo d'infinita dolcezza.

"Ade..." sussurrò Persefone scossa dai palpiti accarezzandogli le spalle e le braccia. La sua pelle diafana era liscia e bollente, il suo profumo intenso.

Ade si umettò le labbra, incantato dalla brillantezza delle sue iridi, dell'intenso verde dei prati su cui l'aveva vista giocare e cogliere fiori la prima volta...l'impeto che aveva provato in quegli istanti si ripresentò, accentuato e trascinante quando fu dentro di lei.

Il dolore giunse forte e inatteso, Persefone sussultò. Ebbe l'impressione che mille dardi la trafiggessero e nel cercare di sostenere il ritmo incalzante del movimento del suo bacino, insieme al dolore avvertì qualcos'altro, di completamente diverso. La mente le si svuotò di colpo: le parve d'essere in un'altra dimensione, un'estasi potente, una folle delizia che la inebriava, e tutt'intorno a lei c'erano stelle, e Ade la avvolgeva sconvolgendole i sensi...Persefone non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.

Era doloroso.

Era strano.

Era stupefacente.

Era meraviglioso.

Era questo l'amore, il piacere.

Si avvinghiò a lui gemendo, accogliendo ogni scatto del suo bacino con un sussulto.

Ade la sentì stringere le cosce attorno ai fianchi, le sue dita sottili aggrapparsi alle spalle; un dolore acuto gli fece intendere che gli aveva conficcato le unghie nella pelle, ma non se ne curò. Percepì sul collo i suoi singhiozzi lievi e tiepidi, i seni caldi e i capezzoli turgidi contro il petto... Sentirla così stretta a sé lo esaltò. Serrò le mani sui glutei sodi della sposa e la attrasse verso di sé spingendosi in lei più profondamente, ansioso di darle piacere, schiacciò il naso e le labbra contro il collo nel tentativo di respirare nient'altro che non fosse il suo profumo fino a stordirsi. Non aveva mai voluto nessun'altra così...non voleva nessun'altra.

"Ti amo." disse piano tra gli ansiti "Ti amo, Persefone...ti amo."

La fanciulla ebbe un fremito. Urlò.

Certo d'averle fatto male Ade rallentò, inquieto, ma Persefone, ormai ebbra di lui, con l'impressione di venir rapita una seconda volta - ma com'era dolce adesso, oh, così immensamente... - finalmente riuscì a comprendere cosa l'agitava, cosa la smuoveva tutta ogni volta che Ade le rivolgeva lo sguardo, cos'era quel fuoco che ardeva dentro di lei quando lui timidamente, col timore di essere respinto, le prendeva la mano o le sfiorava il viso...e accogliendo quella consapevolezza come il più prezioso e splendido dei doni, gli prese il viso tra le mani e disse con un filo di voce: "Ade...amore mio..."

Ade sussultò. Si bloccò, fissandola negli occhi. Non l'aveva mai chiamato in quel modo.

Irradiata dal sorriso, il cuore sul punto di scoppiare per la gioia, Persefone annuì e gli accarezzò i capelli scompigliati mentre una lacrima le solcava la guancia.

"...io ti amo."

E, persa nel suo sguardo, per la prima volta vide la più perfetta ed incommensurabile felicità farsi largo a poco a poco sul volto incredulo del suo sposo, i suoi occhi sempre tristi e cupi riempirsi di luce, le labbra tremare a quella dichiarazione.

Ade si sentì sopraffare da una forza primordiale, un qualcosa di potente e delicato insieme, una sensazione inesprimibile che lo stordì e lo scosse fin nel profondo. Il cuore sembrò esplodergli, l'euforia s'impossessò di lui: con gli occhi che scintillavano e la riflettevano l'amò di più, con trasporto, stringendole forte le mani, le dita...i loro capelli parvero intrecciarsi, ciocche d'oro e corvine che disegnavano sinuosi arabeschi sui guanciali.

Persefone gemette ancora, contro la sua spalla, colma di lui...lo sentì ansimare mentre spingeva ferino dentro di lei premendo forte, sempre più forte, fino ad affondare completamente: ebbe l'impressione di lacerarsi, la vista le si annebbiò per un istante e poi un fiore rosso vivo, dello stesso colore di quei sei chicchi di melograno che l'avevano legata per sempre ad Ade e all'Oltretomba, sbocciò fremendo. Di colpo il piacere la aggredì, la pervase tutta, la fece urlare: inarcò la schiena e rovesciò all'indietro la testa, lasciando che il vortice feroce del godimento la travolgesse, la corolla vermiglia che, scossa, divergeva verso l'esterno i petali stillanti bagnandole le cosce.

Zittendo l'urlo della sposa con le labbra, Ade assaporò quell'istante fino al suo apice e, poco prima che l'ebbrezza dell'amore si dissolvesse, esalò un sospiro ed esclamò: "Persefone...mia regina!"

Ansante, si sostenne sulle braccia per non gravare su di lei e la baciò ancora prima di crollare al suo fianco, senza cessare di guardarla.

Con un ultimo gemito Persefone si lasciò cadere sui cuscini, sfinita.

 

*

 

Le fiammelle delle lampade continuavano imperterrite a splendere, oltre i tendaggi del letto. Persefone le guardava senza vederle immersa in un piacevole torpore, serena e appagata come poche altre volte si era sentita in vita sua: appoggiata ad Ade, sul suo petto nudo liscio e caldo, le gambe intrecciate alle sue sotto le lenzuola, pensava a quanto accaduto tra quei veli ferrigni e all'espressione del Signore degli Inferi quando gli aveva confessato il suo amore...mai si sentì più felice d'aver accettato quei sei chicchi di melograno. Si strinse un po' più a lui posandogli una mano sul torace per sentire il battito del cuore: era così dolce e gradevole quella sensazione di tepore nel freddo della camera.

"Esiste qualcosa di più bello dei fiori." mormorò.

Le labbra di Ade si incurvarono a quel moto d'affetto. La teneva tra le braccia, alzando di tanto in tanto una mano per accarezzarle la spalla. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo il profumo di primavera dei suoi capelli.

"Sei _tu_ il mio fiore...il fiore più bello mai sbocciato nei Campi Elisi e in tutto l'Oltretomba."

Persefone sorrise. Con la punta dell'alluce gli fece solletico al piede, che Ade ricambiò con una risatina, probabilmente, pensò lei, la prima della sua vita. Mentre rideva, lui la abbracciò più forte.

"...ti amo." sussurrò.

Di nuovo la fanciulla sentì il cuore palpitare, di nuovo quella sensazione di benessere la inondò, come un balsamo; sollevò la testa, per un attimo lo guardò negli occhi e posatagli una mano sulla guancia lo baciò appassionatamente.

Ade sorrise, godendo della sua bocca. "Sei sublime." mormorò, tra le sue labbra. Persefone non rispose, continuò a baciarlo e lasciarsi baciare desiderando che quel momento, quella notte non finissero mai, quando la voce del dio le sfiorò l'orecchio come una carezza: "Domani siederai accanto a me sul trono dell'Oltretomba, mia signora e regina."

La giovane dea sgranò gli occhi: fino ad allora era entrata una sola volta nella Sala del Trono, e ne era rimasta talmente intimidita, tanto era grande e sontuosa nonostante l'effetto spettrale che le conferivano i fuochi fatui che la illuminavano, da non voler più rimetterci piede.

"Vuoi davvero...che governi assieme a te?"

Ade diede un colpetto di tosse per dissimulare una risatina "Per cosa pensi che ti abbia sposata altrimenti?" disse, sistemandole un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio "Ormai vivi qui da abbastanza tempo: dovrai pur cominciare."

"Ade, io...io non so se ne sarò in grado." mormorò Persefone incerta.

"Certo che lo sarai. Sei nata per essere una regina. La _mia_ regina."

"...ma non so nulla di come si governa un reame grande come il tuo."

"Il nostro, Persefone. Mio e tuo." la corresse "Non hai nulla di che preoccuparti: imparerai, ti aiuterò io. E inoltre..." proseguì, mentre le passava una mano sul corpo "...non vedo l'ora di vederti indossare quel diadema..."

Persefone sorrise arrossendo lievemente. Il suo tono di voce, la sua carezza, il suo sguardo penetrante non mancavano di farla sentire in soggezione nemmeno ora, dopo quei momenti d'intensa passione.

"Da domani lo metterò, te lo prometto. Ma dovrai permettermi di tenere anche i fiori, nei capelli...magari solo un paio...se avrò voglia." aggiunse, con un sorriso da sotto le ciglia che ben sapeva disarmante. Il dio annuì seguendo con sguardo rapito la linea della curva del suo fianco e spostandolo con lentezza sul suo volto "...tutto quello che vorrai, mia bellissima regina."

La baciò ancora, poi, senza preavviso, la spinse delicatamente contro il materasso e venne su di lei: non lasciò alcuno spazio al dubbio su quello che voleva.

Allora, con intenzione volutamente provocante Persefone gettò all'indietro i capelli; allargò le gambe, sollevò il mento e inarcò appena la schiena offrendogli la bocca e il seno, bella e maliziosa come Afrodite quando voleva sedurre qualcuno. Sorrise nel vedere Ade prima sorpreso, poi divertito e lusingato da quel gesto. Sentì di nuovo la durezza della sua eccitazione premere tra le cosce, fu di nuovo immersa nel suo profumo e nel suo calore, tra le sue braccia...lo guardò negli occhi, adesso così luminosi.

"Mia regina."

"Amore mio."

Il velo di malinconia perenne sul suo volto era svanito, l'ombra di tristezza che lo incupiva sempre si era dileguata.

E mentre Ade tornava a baciarla, prima di stringersi a lui e abbandonarsi nuovamente all'amore e al piacere, Persefone sorrise, certa che non sarebbe tornata mai più.

**Author's Note:**

> Per quel che riguarda il breve paragrafo su Menta, ho scelto di far riferimento alla versione forse meno conosciuta, che vuole non sia stata Persefone a trasformarla in pianta, ma lo stesso Ade, dopo essersi visto rifiutare il proprio corteggiamento (avvenuto comunque prima di conoscere quella che poi sarebbe diventata sua regina). :-)


End file.
